The Last Night
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: ModernAU Wrapping his arms around the trembling shoulders, being gentle but forceful, he brought Sasuke's bloody back flush against his front. "No way am I going to let you! You're not committing suicide!" - Naru/Sasu M for language/future sex
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something that popped into my head while listening to a song. I recommend listening to it while reading this first chapter. I'm almost done with the second, but this one won't be any longer then 3 chapters. This is also Modern AU.**

**Song: The Last Night - Skillet**

**

* * *

**

Naruto blinked open fuzzy blue eyes, trying to figure out what had woken him at – he looked at the clock – 4 in the morning. He had to be to work at 7, so he rolled over, closing his eyes, and was nearly on the verge of sleep when –

_BANG BANG!_

Snapping up, he scowled and threw off the covers. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and face as he stumbled through his pitch black room, cursing fluently when he hit his toe on the coffee table, making his way to the door. Sleep was the last thing on his mind when he threw open the door, ready to give whoever it was a tongue lashing –

And froze.

Sasuke – his boyfriend, lover, and best friend – was standing there. His black eyes were as cold as ever, but Naruto's eyes traveled down, taking in the completely soaked clothing…or what clothing there was. Sasuke was barefoot, clad only in pajama bottoms. His pale skin was even paler from the rain – that only now Naruto was hearing – and his lips were tinged slightly blue. Naruto's eyes lingered on the obvious scars that covered the Uchiha's upper body, and he knew the only reason he wasn't seeing all of them was that Sasuke was facing him, and had on pants. Naked…the pale body was as covered in scars as his was. From themselves, and others.

"Sasuke?" he said quietly, ignoring the tensing of the man's frame when Naruto grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside. "What are you doing here?"

He closed the door, and turned. What he didn't expect to see was the fresh bruises and whip marks that crossed Sasuke's back. "Ice…"

Sasuke stiffened even more at Naruto's private nickname for the black haired man, and Naruto bit his bottom lip. "I thought this had stopped."

"I thought so too."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists, feeling his short nails bite deeply into his palms. Anger – no, furious, burning _rage_ was flowing through his veins. Sasuke's voice…he hadn't heard it that dead, that emotionless since Sasuke had told him about everything that had happened within his family.

Whoever would have guessed that the Uchiha family, owners of the infamous Sharingan Co. could be so fucked up?

"What was the reason your father used this time?" Naruto said quietly, afraid to raise his voice any further. He knew if he did, he would start yelling at the injustice of it all, and that was the last thing Sasuke needed right now. They had tried…oh how they had tried to bring to light what his parents did to him. After Itachi had died saving Sasuke when his boyfriend was six, they had blamed Sasuke for _everything_.

His father dropped food on the floor? Sasuke was forced to pick it up, and was still beaten even if he did it immediately. His mother tracked in dirt from the garden? Sasuke had been made to lick the floor clean. His mother was the mental, his father the physical.

They had met when they were eight, at a chance meeting on a playground. Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato, who was secreted away from his father, and grew up thinking he was unwanted. He was beaten, yelled at, raped, sold…but he had been able to escape when he was twelve, emancipating himself and getting a job. Ever since then Sasuke basically lived at his apartment, only being trotted out like a prize horse when needed. Whenever Sasuke was home, something happened, each incident worse and worse.

They had tried going to the police when Sasuke was 13 when his father had broken three ribs, an arm and a leg, but with the Uchiha money and prestige, his parents had walked away with nothing more then a slap on the wrist. Sasuke however, had been forced into a mental institute, and Naruto had followed soon after. Everyone had always commented on how inseparable they were…and the Uchiha parents had learned the hard way.

They had always had a problem with Sasuke being gay, and the fact that it was Naruto had only caused more problems. Neither one of them had given in though. Ever.

When they had gotten out after two years, Sasuke had permanently moved in with Naruto, and everything was fine. Sasuke's mood improved, his smiles became more frequent, but they hadn't known that the parents were trying to find anything to get Sasuke back. Finally, when they were 19, they found it.

Naruto.

He was threatened with losing his job, his apartment, and being forced to live on the streets since he couldn't even go back to an orphanage. So Sasuke had gone back, despite Naruto's pleas and begging, and everything seemed like it had been fine. Sasuke hadn't shown up with any new wounds in the past year, until tonight.

"I came to say goodbye."

Naruto's mind stuttered to a blank at the words. "You're going somewhere?" he said stupidly.

He blinked when Sasuke's face turned just enough for the blond to see the small smirk. "Tch, idiot."

His brain caught up with the words, and added the way Sasuke was hunched over himself, arms wrapped around his torso tight, and it clicked.

Growling, he made it to Sasuke in a few steps, wrapping his arms around the trembling – _oh my God he was so thin! _ – shoulders, being gentle but forceful as he brought Sasuke's bloody back flush against his front.

"No fucking way are you going to do that! I am not going to let you commit suicide Ice!"

There was silence as Naruto's heart rate tripled in fear and anxiety, not to mention anger, but Sasuke's was still calm.

"I came to say goodbye Naruto." The blond flinched at the emotionless, quiet words. _I don't want you to see me cry love._

Sasuke was calm: emotionless, dead inside, take your pick. He was done with everything. The snide comments from his mother, the words she used to rip apart his soul and will to resist. He was sick of seeing his own blood time and time again, when he wasn't even the one to create the wounds. He was just so _tired._

He winced when Naruto grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around. He met the blazing blue eyes, feeling the anger coming from his lover as though he was in a bubble. He could feel it, but it didn't affect him at all. He watched as desperation entered sapphire eyes. _I've always loved his eyes. So unlike mine…they show so much emotion…_

"You're not leaving me Sasuke! I don't care what we have to do, but I am not going to let you go."

Finally, some of the emotions had gotten through to Sasuke. With a small snarl, he ripped away from Naruto, not even wincing as some of the wounds on his back tore a little more. Facing away from his lover, he stared out the big bay window to the rainy world beyond.

"They tell me that it's all my fault, that my" - he did the air quotes - "'rebelliousness' is just a phase, that I'll grow out of it. That all I need to do is learn my place."

He smiled slightly as Naruto snorted in disbelief. His Sunshine, always coming to his defense.

"I refuse to believe that. You know your place, and your place isn't being their whipping boy!"

Sasuke stiffened as arms wrapped around him again, and despite his best efforts, he felt the tears coating his eyes. Closing them, he hung his head, feeling his body tremble as gentle, loving kisses were placed along his shoulders and neck.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone Sasuke. I'm not going to let you go back to them, ever. Even if we have to be homeless beggars, I'm not going to let them keep doing this to you."

Sasuke refused to open his eyes or even raise his head as Naruto turned him around, not wanting to give into the hope that was blossoming in his chest. He had done it once…and for those four years, he had been happier then he could ever remember. Then his parents…they had taken all of it away again.

"Sasuke…please, please look at me."

He slowly raised his head, his heart speeding, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the melancholy blue of Naruto's eyes. And his heart stopped at the next words out of the blonds mouth. "I'm everything you need me to be. I'm not going to let you say goodbye Sasuke. Not to me, not to this world…because you know, if you do, I won't be far after."

Naruto closed his eyes and pressed gentle kisses to the pale forehead, bringing his shaking hands up to cup the slightly gaunt cheeks. He felt his own tears well in his throat, but refused to shed them. "Please Sasuke…tell me you won't do anything. Promise me, please…"

He could feel Sasuke's breath hitch, and the slow nod. "Alright Sunshine, I promise."

Naruto pulled back, and though he saw the desperation still there in the obsidian eyes, there was still the trust that he had for the blond. It made Naruto's heart swell, and his gave his love a blinding smile, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"First things first…you need hot food, and a long shower. C'mon Sasuke," he said quietly, tugging the Uchiha's hand into the kitchen.

Hot food and an equally hot shower later, they were both lying in bed, Naruto having called Iruka, his boss, and explained part of the situation. Iruka, bless the man, had understood, and had given Naruto the rest of the week off. Which was perfect.

Lying in bed, Sasuke nestled in his arms, Naruto's mind was racing. He never told Sasuke that his father was looking for him, for whatever reason. He had only found out a few months after the whole fiasco with Sasuke's parents and the police. Kakashi, the detective that was working on their case, had informed him.

Apparantly, his mother had run off when the pressures of being married to Namikaze Minato had become too much, and she gave birth, before dying shortly after. Since his father was the golden boy of Konoha, Kushina running off had been enough for them to hide him and keep him from his father. His father had been heartbroken after she left, and then he had been told that the baby – him – had died along with the mother. The only thing Naruto had found strange was that no one ever thought to change his last name. He was still Namikaze Naruto, but they had done a good enough job of hiding him, that until his name showed up in the police reports, Minato had no clue that his son was still alive.

It wasn't until Sasuke whined softly in pain that Naruto realized his arms had been tightening slowly. Forcing them to relax, he apologetically kissed the sleeping forehead, sighing in relief when the frown smoothed out, and Sasuke sank deeper into his embrace.

Staring down at the pale face, Naruto frowned, biting his lip in indecision. He had even been approached by Jiraiya, his supposed godfather, to meet Minato. Naruto had refused, because he had been on his own for so long, he didn't want to give Minato the impression that he wanted money or anything like that. He liked being independent…but he would need something more if he was going to get Sasuke firmly away from his parents. He would need a lot more.

Sighing a bit, he closed his eyes, decision made. He would take Sasuke to Iruka's tomorrow, and then go see his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stared up at the building in downtown Konoha, absently wiping his sweaty palms on the nicest pair of jeans he owned. He made sure to keep a tight grip on the folder of papers he had. He refused to show up for this meeting in a suit, though Sasuke had nearly ripped his head off when he told him what he was doing.

He would need to impress his father with the job he was going to ask for. But he wasn't going to wear a suit damnit.

It had only been a few days, but with Sasuke and Naruto staying at Iruka and Kakashi's apartment, the parents from hell couldn't touch either one of them. Sasuke was a little peeved that Naruto had never told him about his father wanting to find him, but he had let go of that easily enough when Naruto explained his reasons. He didn't tell Sasuke the reason that he was meeting his father now, but seeing the intense, knowing look in Sasuke's eyes had given him to strength to get into his beat up orange truck, and drive the two hours to downtown.

The fact that Sasuke was literally putting the rest of his life in Naruto's hands didn't help with the nerves any either.

Now that he was standing in front of the building, he was very, very tempted to just walk away, and find a different way of protecting his boyfriend.

That was, until a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he smiled a bit at Jiraiya. He was the first one that Naruto had called, and over the past few days of talking and getting everything straightened out, they had fallen into an easy friendship. He was glad that his godfather was here right now.

It also turned out, that the envelope of money he found in his apartment at the end of every month, was from his godfather. Minato – he had a hard time thinking of him as his dad – had apparently realized his sons independence and wanting to remain mostly out of the public eye.

"Eh Naruto. You sure you ready for this?" the white haired man asked.

Naruto swallowed and nodded, straightening his shoulders. "This isn't for me. This is for Sasuke."

Jiraiya beamed at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright then! Well, let's go!"

Naruto nodded, and followed his godfather.

He shouldn't have been surprised when Jiraiya walked right past the secretary and barged into Minato's office, staying back by the door. He watched in a sort of awe as an older version of himself stood from behind the desk, clad only in jeans and a yellow shirt, his eyebrow twitching in agitation as he glared at Jiraiya.

It wasn't long before office supplies were flying at the perverted white haired man, Minato's face red with agitation.

"How many times" – there was the stapler – "have I told you" – there was a pad of paper – "not to interrupt" – and a few pens – "me" – the phone – "when I'm working?" And then the cup that held all the rest of the writing utensils.

Naruto couldn't stop the snicker that burst forth, freezing both men. Jiraiya had his arms over his head, and Minato already held something else – was that a coffee mug? – and they both turned to look at him. Suddenly, all his amusement was gone, as he stared into a pair of blue eyes that were only slightly lighter then his were.

"Wow."

They both snapped their eyes to Jiraiya, and he just blinked, then shrugged. "You two could be twins."

Minato coughed, blushing in embarrassment, and Naruto had to smirk. Some of his normal cockiness came back, and he walked forward, right hand extended.

"I don't blame you in the least," he said with a smile, and Minato grinned back, returning his handshake. They parted, and he motioned to the chairs in front of the desk. Jiraiya and Naruto sat, while Minato jumped onto his desk, crossing his legs and propping his chin on his hand. Naruto would never have guessed that his father was only 38. His face an energy were more along the lines of, well, Naruto himself. Minato could easily pass for mid to late twenties.

"So, after all this time, what brings you here?"

Naruto's stomach twisted slightly, but with a cocky smirk he slouched back, and crossed his legs on top of the desk. He tapped the folder on his stomach in an even rhythm, sizing his soon to be boss up.

"I have a few proposals I want you to look over. Total, there's four, and each one will help Rasengan Inc. increase their profits, in different ways."

Shrewd interest lit both Minato and Jiraiya's eyes, and Naruto's smirk deepened. "All worthy of becoming the new Vice President of the company."

Minato folded his arms in his lap, and leaned towards Naruto, his head cocked slightly. Naruto met the ice blue eyes, and snickered. It caused Minato to blink, and it just made Naruto shake his head, eyes dancing.

"Dude, if you think you have anything on the Uchiha glare, then you need to think again." Naruto heard the words he said, and his smile fell. He could almost feel some of the color leave his face. _Sasuke._

He almost flinched as two sets of eyes sharpened on him, but was able to keep his calm.

"You're still together with Sasuke?" Minato asked, and Naruto simply nodded.

"What are you really here for Naruto?" It was Jiraiya this time, and Naruto sighed. He hadn't told his godfather to real reason for requesting this meeting, but he didn't want his father's help for free.

"Damnit," he growled, rubbing his face harshly. Taking a deep breath, he collected himself. He might as well tell them everything, because if he was hired into any position, it would come out anyway.

Dropping his hands, he looked at the two men with a steely, calm expression. He could do this.

"Alright, this is how it is. I'm a certified genius without the certificate, because no one would ever formally test me. I am only a thesis away from having my Ph.D in three different subjects. I have owned my own businesses since I turned 15, except all of them are under different names. If it were to be known it was me who owned them, they would get no business. I know my way around money, people, and I have killer charisma."

As if to prove it, he dropped his feet, and smiled slightly, his eyes shining with intelligence and sincerity. Even Minato was impressed. He believed Naruto completely, even though none of this was official. He had no doubt he would find papers and evidence of the businesses if he looked hard enough.

"Now, I told you that, because I believe I would be a great asset to the company. The reason I didn't come forward before was because of my pride, and the fact that I was doing fine on my own, and quite liked the fact that people just ignored me. It made life a lot easier."

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, taking another deep breath. He listened to the silence in the room for a moment, before opening his eyes and looking back at them, a slight frown between his brows.

"I told you my qualifications, in the hopes that now you think the same thing that I do. Now, I'll tell you the real reason for me coming here."

So he sat, and he could feel his eyes harden when thoughts of Sasuke's parents entered his head. Normally, he would have tried to work his way up the ladder, but he refused to think of what would happen if Sasuke had to spend one more night under their roof. He had to be quick and dirty, and he planned on laying it on as thick as he could get; damn the consequences.

So he told them of his childhood, looking back and forth between them every now and then, his eyes as calm as his heartbeat. It was the past, it couldn't hurt him anymore. He spared himself nothing. The rapes, the constant shifting from place to place, never knowing why. He stared at his father then, boring into the ice blue eyes. His stomach churned uneasily – _this was so fucking wrong! –_ but he would do anything for Sasuke.

By the end of his tale, both faces were tight with anger, and he was still collected. Naruto gave himself a pat on the back for that one.

"You're not affected by this at all, are you?" Minato ground out, his face slightly pale with anger. Naruto shrugged, shifting his weight in the seat a little, and repeated his earlier thoughts out loud.

"It's the past. It can only fuck with me if I let it, and I can't change the past. So there's no point in letting it bother me anymore. I never intended to tell you, but I need this job, and I need it quick."

Minato's anger changed focus then, and he narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Was everything you just said a lie?"

Naruto stared at him for a long moment, wondering about the best way to give this man proof. Shrugging again he stood, and in a single movement, stripped off his shirt. He breathed deeply as his torso was exposed, well prepared for the looks of horror on both faces.

He knew what his body looked like. It looked exactly like Sasuke's. Except the scars were deeper in places, shifted in others. More stab wounds but less burns. More knife wounds, but less whip marks. They had each been through their own battles, and his voice was hushed as he stood there, looking out the window.

"Does this prove the truth?" He turned and looked at them both, before settling on Minato. "I need a way to protect Sasuke, because his body looks just like mine. Mine are from strangers, his…" Naruto shook his head sadly and put his shirt back on, grabbing the folders on his seat and handing them to Minato. He waited until the elder took them, his hand shaking slightly. Minato physically shook himself as Naruto sat back down, crossing his ankles.

"I need the power and status of being your acknowledged son and Vice President in order to protect him." His cold look was made dangerous by the addition of a sharp grin. "It's just a bonus for you that I actually know how to do the job I'm applying for, and can do it quite well. Look over the plans, please."

Minato just nodded and opened the first folder, his pupils narrowing in interest as he started looking through it. Light dawned on his face in several spots, and he was shaking his head in amazement by the time he got to the end of the second one. Closing it with a snap, his narrowed eyes looked up at Naruto, and grinned wickedly, a slightly unholy light shining in them.

Holding out his hand, he said with confidence, "Welcome to Rasengan Inc., Namikaze Naruto."

With a small sigh of relief and a huge grin, Naruto took it. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I lied. There's going to be an Epilogue after this, so 4 chapters total. There's also a song I was listening to exclusively as I wrote this.**

**You're Going Down - Sick Puppies**

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Fugaku blinked as someone knocked on the front door, snarling quietly as he folded his paper and set it on the coffee table. Glancing at his wife Mikoto in the kitchen as he passed, with a glass of wine already, his snarl only got louder. _Good for nothing bitch. Why did I have to marry her?_

Wrenching the door open, he opened his mouth to yell at whoever it was, at his house, at 8 in the morning, when he saw the tell-tale patch on the man's white shirt. A bright blue spiral; he was from Rasengan Inc., the biggest name in advertisement. Fugaku's heart raced in anticipation as he invited the man in. He had been trying for years to hire Namikaze Minato's business, since anytime his company was involved with another, profits soared.

"Please, have a seat," he said graciously, but the man shook his head.

"I regret to say I do not have the time, sir. I am only here to give you this." Then he held out business card. On the back was written _Floor 54, 10 am. _Underneath it was flourished, _Namikaze._ His mind paused for a split second – _A meeting?_ – and then sharpened on the man before him. He smiled broadly.

"What kind of meeting is this, do you know?" he asked casually, and didn't miss the glint of interest in the pale white –_ wait, white? _ "You're a Hyuuga."

The man bowed his head slightly in agreement, and in a gesture of habit, brushed his chocolate brown hair back over his shoulder. "I am Hyuuga Neji. I am also the assistant of the Vice President."

Neji could hear Naruto's voice in his head, as he tried not to smirk.

"_Make sure he realizes a few things," Naruto had said, his tone almost bored. If it wasn't for the purring cruelty in the baritone voice, Neji would think Naruto didn't care. "The man is to smart not to realize who you are, but if he doesn't, make sure he knows. The second, that you're my assistant. This will inflate his head, make him eager to come to the meeting. And third…"_

_Naruto paused, his fingers tapping idly on his jean covered knee, eyes staring blankly out the window. After a moment, Naruto turned, and Neji got the full effect of the piercing, sapphire eyes. _

"_Tell him that it is a business meeting." Naruto smiled, and Neji couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Whatever Naruto had planned, he knew it wouldn't end well for the Uchiha's. He almost felt sorry for them, if he didn't know the back story. _

_Almost._

Now Fugaku's mind was really twirling. The Hyuuga's were a family of actors that were currently number 1 in desirability. Neji's father and his twin brother especially. They were movie actors, having won several awards apiece. Neji and his cousins Hinata and Hanabi, preferred to stay behind the scenes, but they had also received their share of recognition.

And some years ago, the Hyuuga's had signed an exclusive contract with Minato, hiring the man as their manager. Now Neji, a proven genius, was the new Vice President's assistant? So he was getting this invitation from the man himself?

His thoughts whizzed by lightning fast, and his smile deepened, sly interest flaring in him. "Is there any specific thing I need to know about this meeting?"

Fugaku could have sworn Neji smirked, but it was gone so quick that he quickly dismissed it.

"Yes sir. This is a private business meeting, so please be there. Show your card to the secretary, and she'll let you right in."

Fugaku nodded and they shook hands, exchanging pleasantries as Neji walked out the door. Closing it, he stared at the business card in his hand.

He was surprised to say the least. The last time he had tried to hire Rasengan a few years ago, Minato had turned him away, with the valid claim that they couldn't take on any more customers. He had thought nothing of it, since for the year or so following, they hadn't taken on any new clients. When they did, he had already found another company, and was pleased with them.

He blinked. To get a private meeting with the mysterious Vice President, and Minato as well? It was signed Namikaze after all, so it must have come from Minato.

Cackling madly internally, he just smirked and walked upstairs to get ready, his thoughts turned to his son.

He would finally be able to be rid of the blond bimbo Naruto. Ever since Sasuke had met him, his boy had gotten a rebellious streak, and the ridiculous notion that Fugaku shouldn't be allowed to lay hands on him.

He snorted, looking through his collection of suits. Sasuke was his son! His flesh and blood, and he could damn well do whatever he wanted to what was his!

And then the blond bitch had to go and turn his son gay! _Fucking queers,_ his mind sneered, and he pulled out a dark grey classic. Well, once he had this contract with Minato and the money and contacts started coming in, he would finally be able to get rid of Naruto for good, and bring his son home where he belonged.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_9:30 am, Minato's office_

Sasuke stared across the skyline of Konoha, bare forearms cross over his chest. He was dressed casually for this meeting. Well, as casually as he got.

Scarlet red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, neck unbuttoned, loose over tailored black slacks, and black and red Converse.

It was another quirk that Naruto had gotten him into, that his parents couldn't break him of. They hated seeing him so 'loose' with his appearance. Though Naruto couldn't get him into jeans. Some habits die hard, and he was more comfortable in the nicer clothes.

He glanced at the clock, absently listening to Minato and Naruto joke back and forth. It annoyed him a little, but he knew it was Naruto's – and apparently Minato's – way of releasing stress, and this meeting was going to be very stressful.

Neji was there as well, talking quietly to the doctor who had examined Sasuke when they had first devised their plan. Senju Tsunade, director of the largest chain of hospitals across the globe, and owner of several patents. Jiraiya, author, but also a scientist. He was married to Tsunade, and he had a few patents of his own. The company lawyer, Ibiki, one of the best money could buy, though he was here now as a favor to Minato. The blond had been the one to get his career off the ground after all. And of course, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kakashi's partner, Obito. Obito was actually a cousin of Sasuke's, and after meeting him today, he wondered why he had never tried to make contact with the extended branches of his family. They didn't seem to be as fucked up as his parents.

When Naruto had told him of the first part of the plan, he had fought against some of it. Not all of it, but he hadn't wanted to spill his life story to any more people. It had already happened when he was younger, and it had cost him, and Naruto, a lot. Finally he had agreed, and Minato was quick to want to help. Things happened in a whirlwind over the last two months, but through it all, something was building in Sasuke as his part of the plan started.

He could feel it, deep inside where he shoved all his repressed emotions. There was anger, but that wasn't anything new. He had lived off his rage, using it to fuel the knowledge that one day he would be able to be free.

No, this was darker, more acidic. Yet, not entirely unwelcome.

_Hatred_. Pure, burning hatred.

He _wanted_ to see his parents burn. _He_ wanted to be the one that stood there and told them that their company would belong to him, that they would spend the rest of their lives in jail. _He_ wanted to tell them that their downfall was meticulously and sadistically planned out by their remaining son.

Resting his forehead on the smooth glass, he sighed softly but couldn't keep the little evil smirk off his face. He really was looking forward to seeing the light die in his father's eyes when he took everything away from him. It had been a plan he had dreamed about for years, perfecting it, but never had the means to implement it. He had Naruto to thank for that.

He idly wondered what his father would say if he knew that his son was the clothing designer for several of Naruto's shops. Or that part of the reason he had agreed to go home a year ago was because he didn't want his father to pry too far into Naruto's life. If he had…everything the blond had worked so hard for would come crashing down. Fugaku would have seen to it personally.

He could only imagine what his life would have been like if he hadn't met Naruto. He would like to think that he never would have allowed his spirit to be broken, but realistically, he knew it would have happened. He would never have gone to the police the first time, though that ended up helping his psyche almost as much as loving Naruto had. Yay for psychiatrists.

Sasuke blinked when familiar, warm arms wrapped around his middle and he sighed again, this time in pleasure. No one had ever understood the type of bond he and Naruto had. He had tried explaining it once, and the closest he had gotten, was saying that Naruto was like a security blanket for him. Naruto was the one who had kept his mind from shattering so many times…

"You sure you want to do this?" Naruto murmured in his ear. "We just got the call…he's downstairs."

Sasuke nodded slowly, taking deep, even breaths to calm the sudden thumping of his heart. "Yes." He knew Naruto heard his mental thoughts. _I want to crush him, humiliate him, take everything from him…_

Naruto's soft sigh brushed against his ear, and Sasuke felt him nod. He had only just been released when the door opened, and Sasuke watched his father's face in the window. Fugaku took two steps into the room, and froze, staring at his back. Vicious satisfaction welled in him as the older face paled, looking between the two blonds, and the rest of the people there. It flamed red however, when the door was shut and locked behind him, and he whirled around to face Kakashi and Obito, standing in front of the door.

"What is the meaning of this Minato?" Fugaku growled, turning around. Sasuke smirked and turned around as well, leaning against the window, his arms still crossed.

"Naruto," he nearly purred, and wasn't surprised at the cruel anticipation that even he could hear in his voice. "Would you like to start off by explaining to my father _exactly_ what he is doing here?"

"Ah," Naruto hummed, crossing his ankles on the top of the table, putting his hands behind his head and giving Fugaku a shit eating grin. "It would be my pleasure love."

"You see Fugaku, this all started a few months ago when I opened my door, to find your son standing there, soaking wet, in nothing but pajamas. Did you know that it's almost ten miles from your place to mine? Sasuke walked all that way…" Naruto smiled at him, and Sasuke couldn't help but return it. That night was hazy for him. He didn't know how long he walked, as his only thought was seeing Naruto before he ended it all.

"He walked, with the beating you had given him. Did you know that he required over 100 stitches because of what you did to him?" Naruto voice was almost idle, and Sasuke would have said his lover was bored if not for the sharp sapphire that was locked onto Fugaku's belligerent black. "Simply put, that was the last straw for me. I found a way to protect him, and me, so you can never threaten our lives again." Naruto paused and Sasuke smirked, watching the deceptively carefree smile that Naruto directed at his father.

"It does no good to tell you all the things I want to do to you, but I can summarize it. I want you dead."

Sasuke snickered as his father's teeth clenched so hard the grinding could be heard throughout the room. It was rare for him to see this particular expression on Naruto, and it made him darkly amused. The open, easy smile. The relaxed posture, the friendly way he said the words…words made all the more ominous by the entire package. Naruto was a master at being underestimated.

"I want to rip you limb from limb for what you've done to Sasuke, and feed you piece by piece to the wolves. Nothing would please me more then to give you every single bruise and scar that Sasuke has gotten from your hands. However, as much as I would like to do those things, you're son had a much better idea."

Naruto then stood, and Sasuke, anticipating what he was going to do, pushed away from the window. Like he thought, Naruto circled behind him and wrapped those lean, tan arms around his waist, laying his chin gently on Sasuke's shoulder. Smirking at the sputtering noises his father made – this would only be the second time Fugaku saw them in a personal embrace – he leaned into his lover, letting Naruto support most of his weight.

But he never took his eyes off the fuming ones of his father. _This is going to be sweet…_

"Death is to good for you, too quick," he gazed into his father's eyes, his tone as equally bored as Naruto's had been. "You see father, I am going to take _everything_ away from you and mother. Everything. There are police, medical, and psychological reports, all backing up my claims. Once this gets out into the media, you and mother will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law, with the help of Ibiki here."

The scarred man gave a very scary smile to a stunned Fugaku, who paled even more. Ibiki had become very well known in Konoha for his ruthless pursuit of justice. With a cruel chuckle, Sasuke continued.

"Sharingan Co. will become mine, and that means that I will be able to do anything with it that I want." With a sarcastic 'tsk', he shook his head, snuggling deeper into the embrace that held him. "You will have to live with the knowledge that I am going to sell it, and live my life as a simple clothing designer. I will see you both humiliated and brought down as low as humanly possible and still live." Tilting his head to the side, he decided to throw one last nail in the coffin. "Hmmm…do you know what Itachi told me, right before he died, father?"

He felt Naruto tense behind him, having heard the full story. Naruto was the _only_ one that knew what Itachi had said, as he died in Sasuke's arms. That damn robbery…

Pushing the thoughts away, he focused on the here and now.

"He told me to be happy, and _not_ to follow in his footsteps." The emotionless façade he was using cracked, and he slipped away from Naruto, swaggering over to his father. Pressing his palms flat on the cool table, he leaned in, a wide, slightly insane grin on his face.

"You see," he hissed into Fugaku's face, "he didn't want me to be manipulated by you and mother, like he was. He tried so hard to be the perfect son, so he shoved everything he ever wanted for himself to the background." He chuckled darkly and leaned even closer, enjoying the sheen of fearful sweat he could smell. "I'm not going to follow in his footsteps. You don't own me father, Naruto does."

That got a reaction. Fugaku hissed, and grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt, attempting to shake him. Sasuke had been taking martial arts lessons however, so he didn't even budge, staring down into his father's blazing eyes with a cocky smirk.

"You fucking _faggot!_" Fugaku hissed, more than loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "You belong to me, you hear? I can do whatever the fuck to you I want, because you're my son! No fucking queer is going to take you away! YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Fugaku's face was nearly purple with rage, and a tiny bit of fear, but it was eclipsed by the splinter of madness that shone through.

When Sasuke only stared back at him with a calm expression, he finally lost it. Cocking back, he attempted to punch Sasuke, but he was having none of it. Grabbing the fist that came flying towards him, he halted it midair, and cocked an eyebrow at his heaving father. He looked over the man's shoulder to Kakashi. "Did you get all of that?"

Kakashi gave him his weird eye smile, and Fugaku went deathly white as the words sunk it. "Every single word."

"You…you can't do this to me!" Fugaku screamed as Obito walked forward, giving the once great man a disgusted look as he handcuffed him. Or he tried to, but Fugaku started to struggle, the sliver of madness back. Obito cursed as Fugaku kept screaming things along the same vein, and Obito finally got his hands cuffed as something caught Sasuke's ear.

"Excuse me?" he said pleasantly, tilting his head to the side and gazing as his gasping father. "Did you just threaten my life?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto tsked quietly behind him. "I wouldn't do that Fugaku." Naruto walked to his side, smiling coldly. He rubbed his face with his left hand, making the band around his ring finger apparent. They were simple things. Two toned, with yellow gold on the outside, and a ring of white in the middle. In the white gold of Sasuke's, there were small diamonds and opals, Naruto's birthstone. Naruto's was the same, except there were diamonds and rubies.

"You wouldn't want it to be known that you threatened the husband of the heir to the Namikaze name, would you?"

"You…got married?" Fugaku rasped, and it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle mercilessly, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders and nuzzling his neck, while never taking his eyes off the disgusting man in front of him.

"We've wanted to get married since we were young, but because of you, we never did. However, now you won't be able to do shit."

Fugaku started at his sons use of a swear word, having never heard Sasuke use them before. He was still in a daze when Minato gestured, and he was taken from the room.

Sasuke waited until everyone was gone, exchanging times and dates for meetings, keeping his face empty and calm by sheer force of will. His legs were weak, his heart fluttering rapidly.

When the door shut for a final time as Minato left, Sasuke sagged to the floor on his knees, breathing harshly. He stared at his hands as Naruto knelt in front of him, switching his gaze to the hands that rested on his thighs.

"It…it's really going to be over," he whispered, and caught Naruto's nod out of his peripheral vision.

Ahh…blessed relief. It hit him like a Mack truck.

It was done. No more blood, no more pain, no more living in fear of what his parents would do next, what mental and physical atrocities they would think up. Hysterical laughter bubbled in his throat, as tears started to roll down his face. He knew he should feel at least somewhat bad about what he had just done to his parents, but he couldn't. _Wouldn't._

"…Sasuke?"

He looked up and smiled widely, beautifully at the man before him. The man who had been his shield, his comfort…his Naruto.

"I love you idiot," Sasuke whispered, and in a move that was completely uncharacteristic for him, threw his body into the startled arms of his love.

Naruto laughed quietly, hugging the slender form to his and burying his nose in the rosemary and mint smell of Sasuke's hair. A smell he would never have to be without again. "I love you too bastard." He grinned cheekily, unable to pass up a little teasing. "If I didn't, I never would have married you."

Snorting, Sasuke pulled back, wiping his eyes, and mock glaring at Naruto. "Tch, idiot. If I thought you didn't, I never would have agreed."

Naruto laughed again, but his smile gentled as he took the angular face in his hands, searching the onyx eyes. "It's done Sasuke. We never have to hide again." He paused as Sasuke nuzzled his palm, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs, and said the words that he'd always wanted to say. "Itachi would be proud, you know. I know I'm proud of you."

Sasuke's eyes flew open, staring at Naruto, before blinking and then laughing quietly. Leaning forward, Sasuke gently kissed the full, pink lips. "I know Naruto. I know."

With a blinding, sincere smile, Naruto stood and pulled Sasuke to his feet, his smile becoming decidedly wicked. "Well then, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

With an answering smile, Sasuke leaned in close, and brushed his lips over Naruto's ear, relishing the slight shiver he received. "I don't care idiot, as long as we're alone, and no one can hear either of us scream."

He brushed past Naruto, smirking at the gaping mouth and glazed eyes, snickering quietly when Naruto didn't come out of his daydreams until Sasuke opened the door.

"Neh, Sasuke! That was unfair!" Naruto whined, rushing after his husband.

Sasuke laughed, finding it odd that he was actually looking forward to the future, when only a few months ago, he was ready to take his own life. He smiled as Naruto babbled about different places they could go, his heart feeling like it was going to burst from pure happiness. However, in true Uchiha style, he only expressed a small smirk, before grabbing his blond idiot in the middle of the office, and kissing him senseless.

When they parted, Naruto's eyes were glazed again, both their breathing slightly labored.

"Uh…" Naruto licked his lips. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you Sunshine."

"Oh. Well, I guess that works. I love you too Ice. Now, what about Fiji?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Sasuke followed his babbling husband, their hands laced together, with the secure knowledge that they'd never have to let go again.


End file.
